The Demon Pirates
by bubbersgod
Summary: Luffy and friends must face the dreaded Demon Pirates. A crew known for torture, murder, and even worse. Rated "M" for strong language, violence, and lemon later on. You have been warned. Luffy x Nami


I do not own One Piece or any characters within. Today Luffy and friends will be meeting a notorious pirate crew in the new world. These pirates are a bit more evil than your typical run of the muck One Piece seekers. That said do note that this story is rated "M" for strong language, violence, and strong sexual themes especially near the end. If you are not into that sort of stuff please leave now... OK now that they all left, please read and review my work people. Even constructive criticism is welcomed :)

* * *

The Demon Pirates

Luffy and friends are sailing today. Things have been getting crazier the closer they get to the prized One Piece. Granted the crew has come a long way, there is still a long way to go. Luffy has decided to spend a portion of this fine day studying up on other pirate crews and their respective threats. Devil fruits are no oddity in the new world. From magnet powers to music manipulation, the pirates in the new world at this time have a great number of nasty devil fruits. But one certain crew in the new world goes by "The Demon Pirates." Among them are a whopping seven devil fruit users, two snipers whom go by the name, "Demon Twins," a famous swordsman, and a well known scientist/inventor. Luffy was not so interested in the snipers or the scientist, hell he had those. He was however, interested in the Devil fruit users.

The source of such knowledge our captain is going by is a book sent by mail upon request titled, "Infamous Pirate Crews of Today." He did find a lot of people he had already seen. He even learned a bit more about some he had faced. Foxy used to be a boxing champion until a devil fruit user beat him using a strength increasing power. Gecko Maria's original crew used to be very alive and well before Luffy met his zombie army. But one of the new world emperors are to thank for his crews demise. And a crew he has never even heard of appeared on this list. The Demon Pirates. their flag in the book had a skull and cross bones with an angry face and crossed eyes and horns. The flag was cool in Luffy's opinion so he decided to read up on them. You never know, maybe this information could come in handy some day. The crew member stats where quite detailed in this book. It elaborated on a pirates habit's and devil fruit powers/fighting style better than any "Wanted" poster ever thought of doing.

Among them was the usual bunch for a pirate group. A swordsman, snipers, a doctor, a cook, a navigator, a dangerous pet, and of coarse the captain. This group was known for its evil nature. Sure pirates kill and take things, but these pirates where known for torture and even rape. The captain recently obtained a bounty of 500,000,000 for raping Tashigi and killing Smoker. They had some dangerous devil fruit powers among them. One allowing machine repair, another turning a dog into an earth monster. The captain had a most unusual fruit power. He could copy the powers and movements of his opponents, even down to the fruit power. As long as the person he has copied stays alive, he gets to keep their powers. This is how he defeated Smoker, but now can no longer copy his powers.

Luffy stopped for the day to get a bite to eat. Sanji was already cooking up something for lunch. The exact meal didn't matter to Luffy, but it had meat in it he could tell you that. He told his crew about the pirates he read about today in excitement until he reached the Demon Pirates. He spoke of their crimes with disgust and told the crew if they ever meet this crew, they are to destroy them without mercy. Nobody questioned this judgement, especially not Sanji after hearing the rape business going on among this crew. Sure they had their fare share of trouble regarding Tashigi and Smoker, but even they didn't deserve such a fate.

While Nami was on lookout that night she found a distant ship baring the Demon Pirate flag. She alerted the crew and so they all got ready. Usopp was readying the new high tech canon Frankie had installed. It had three barrels that rotated while firing in rapid succession. Frankie was getting in his pirate general mecha suit. Nami got her climatact, chopper turned into his beast form, and Zorro drew his swords. Brook grabbed his violin, Robin took her stance, and Luffy just watched.

Usopp fired on their distant ship. Though they did have snipers on their crew, none could hope to fire from this distance half as well as Usopp. Canons flew toward the Sunny but none touched or even came close enough for the crew to attend to. Usopp however was making quick work of the Demon Pirates ship. A lot of the shells where being attacked in an attempt to deflect them, but Frankie had them spiked and filled with Nitroglycerin so even defending against them did no justice. Finally their ship got close enough for real combat. Plants grew out of the wood on the Sunny, obviously one of the opposing teams devil fruit powers going into play. Zorro and Brook hacked away at the dangerous plant making mulch of them quickly.

The Demon Pirates twin snipers began firing at the straw hats. Robin said, "Clutch!" and eliminated the snipers. The women using the plant powers was taken out by Brook whom put her in a daze with his "Song of Sorrow," and by the time she knew what was going on, she was already cut with the icy sword of hell. The Demon Pirates swordsman sent a powerful slice wave through the air only to be handled by Zorro. Zorro proved way stronger than this swordsman. The fight was going great but then the big boys stepped out.

The Demon Pirate dog turned into a massive stone monster in the form of a turtle. A devil fruit user, presumably the shipwright, made a large sphere around their ship making it repair quickly. The ships doctor touched the fallen members, healing them with his devil fruit power. A portal opened out of nowhere and from it stepped out the others. The captain stood with his large black hooded cloak covering his entire body and face. Another stood with a mess of tech like weapons on him. This man had the morph morph fruit, allowing him to bind and upgrade weapons. Another man came out of the portal. This one used the split split fruit, which allowed him to make copies of himself.

Luffy landed on the Demon Pirates boat facing the mass of dangerous pirates. While one started to say something Luffy interrupted with, "Gum Gum!" They readied when their captain finished what Luffy was saying, "Pistol!" Luffy was hit by a fast flying rubber fist. This guy copied his power perfectly. But Luffy had knowledge on his side. He went into gear second. This confused the Demon Pirates captain. Gunfire, plants, stone fists, portals, nothing was fast enough to touch Luffy. He struck down each foe he went for starting with the Doctor to ensure no cheating by healing fallen people would go down. One crew member of theirs however made a portal that led to Nami, He pulled her through. While Luffy was distracted, the captain struck Luffy with a martial arts move sending him flying back to his boat. While He was in flight he stretched his arms in an attempt to grab their boat which was heading through a massive portal. He barely grabbed it in time and flung to the rails on the back. He clung their hidden trying to concoct a plan.

The ship got through the portal with Luffy hidden and Nami captive. Then the portal closed shut, leaving all the other straw hat pirates behind. Only time could tell what these pirates had planned for the straw hats, and more importantly Nami.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Leave some of those tasty reviews please.


End file.
